


Can you shut up?

by smileslikechildren



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: College, Cute, Even's POV, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Library, M/M, idk what to post here this is the first time i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileslikechildren/pseuds/smileslikechildren
Summary: It´s more like a prompt where Isak and Even met at the library, they are both in college and need to study for their upcoming exams week. Isak knows this and tries his hardest but sometimes some certain people at the library wont shut up for nothing *wink*.





	Can you shut up?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fam! So i had this idea when i was actually studying for my last exam, it came to my mind as some cute idea that id like to share, also it´s VERY silly but that´s how i am anyway. Now that i finished my exams (yay) im gonna post this little prompt and i hope you like it, really <3
> 
> pd: english is not my first language, so sorry if I messed up the story with mistakes.  
> ENJOY!!

At first, it started as something silly and more like a normal situation of attraction (very strong attraction if you may), at least that´s what Even thought at the beginning, but now it´s getting very deep and sometimes he can´t even help himself everytime he sees the boy. As much as he knows, from what Sana told him, the name of the boy with beautiful curls and breathtaking dimples and smile is Isak, he is studying biochemistry just like Sana. She says that he is nice and all but sometimes he can be a bit unpleasant with class notes and assignments, but that´s ok for Even.

There was only a week and a half left for exams and Even REALLY needs to study for that amount of time, it´s gonna be interesting. Mikael, Elias and him went to the cafeteria before heading to the library, just so caffeine could do better work that what their own minds could, Mikael was talking about some weird girl whom told that she was interested in going for a swim with him on Sunday, actually on a Sunday with the extremely cold of january, she was something else. They were having a laugh but they couldn´t stay for much long, so they gathered everything and went to the library.

On their way, Mikael´s stories were still making them laugh so loud that the own library assistant watched them with a tense stare and asking them for silence. They tried to tone down tough.

When they found a proper desk for the three of them they started “studying”, sometimes exchanging notes, thoughts or whatever. They weren’t aware of the noise they were making until some girl “shhh” them, that´s when they turnt quieter.

An hour later, a very well-known boy appeared at the library and sat across the boys’ desk, looking at them; when the boy stared for a few seconds at Even, he immediately looked away, and started putting his books and notes. Even felt his cheeks starting to warm up at the sight that was almost in front of him, not very near, neither far, the boy who he was crushing for two months was at the same room as him.

Unfortunately, the others figured out and started teasing Even about it, calling him names like “red potato” because of the contrast of his blonde hair and the red of his face, telling him that he needs to calm down and focus on breathing, man. Even dragged everyone out, fucking friends of him, he couldn’t stop the giggles that came out because of the names and jokes, it was funny how responsive his body could get with this things, also his mind.

Again, they weren´t much aware of the noise and at that moment, someone near them “shhh” them again, that someone was Isak. Even didn’t want to disturb him like that, but it seemed that the others were busier on teasing him.

Even raised a bit his voice to tell the others to shut the fuck up and study if they didn’t want to spent another year with the same lectures, which made them laugh all at once, at least he tried to convince.

\- Hey, can you like, shut up?

That was Isak at him, specifically looking at him. Even was shocked.

\- Yes, mm, sorry…

Even was blushing so hard he couldn’t even form more words than that. Elias looked at him amused, just like the others, but they surprisingly stood quiet after that.

Isak got up from his chair, heading to the entrance of the library, he was probably going to the toilet or wherever, he still wore that angry look on his face and maybe Even wouldn’t blame him. When he left, the boys were trashing Even about going to him and talk, to catch the perfect moment, to look for him. He was getting nervous about it, what if Isak didn’t want to talk to him after he had been disturbed? At least Even could say sorry.

He took some courage and got up of his own chair, the boys cheered him on his way to Isak, these dorks are going to get kicked out of here very soon, but that´s not the important issue right now.

First, he went to the toilet to see if he was there, he wasn’t. So then Even went to the cafeteria and on his way he ran into him. He could see him with a better look, Even thought he was dreaming.

-Hello…

-Hi.

Isak almost ran away.

-Wait! I meant to tell you sorry, for what happened before, I know finals are at the corner and I honestly didn’t want to disturb you. So… yeah, sorry.

Even was probably sweating at this point.

-Ok…- Isak smiled a bit, not really looking back but he seemed pleased with the apology, then he stared back and said:

\- Well, I was probably a bit rude telling you only to shut up, it´s just that I get very anxious with exams.

\- Not rude at all, and I totally get it so you don’t need to worry.

Even returned the smile and relaxed a bit. Maybe this could be going well.

\- I`m Isak.- he introduced and offered his hand to Even.

\- I... yeah I’m Even, nice to meet you.

What?

Both boys blushed a bit after the introduction, Even was actually happy, this felt like pure progress from where he was before. He even felt braver…

\- Did you get something from the cafeteria?- he asked.

\- Nei, I didn’t, I don’t really like the stuff from the cafeteria, I was going to look for a coffee shop or whatever but I don’t know if there is one near.

Even noticed the raising blush of Isak´s cheeks as he was explaining himself, so fucking beautiful.

\- There´s one that it´s not very far, like five minutes walking from here. I can go with you if you want.

\- Great, then let´s go.

They both smiled at each other and suddenly Even thought that exams weren’t that much important. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, you can leave a comment!


End file.
